


水中之月

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 哈莉波特
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 年龄操作，莉莉比西弗勒斯大十岁。身份是首席女傲罗，从小就认识的邻居。这篇文梗来自清水玲子的《magic》，大约就是换个人物改写，什么都不属于我。会有大量“哈莉”的戏份。
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 4
Collections: 斯莉中长篇





	1. 冰玫瑰

莉莉二十六岁生日的时候，西弗勒斯送了她一条项链，项链坠是晶莹剔透的水晶里包着好像玫瑰一样形状的火红晶体，卖项链的人告诉西弗勒斯，这叫做“冰玫瑰”。

当时西弗勒斯就知道，就是它了，冰玫瑰——多像魔法界赫赫有名的首席女傲罗莉莉伊万斯，她的名声传遍整个魔法界，没有人不知道她，像玫瑰一样美，对黑巫师像冰一样冷酷无情。

“天啊，我很喜欢。”把项链挂在脖子上，莉莉微笑着亲了一下挂坠，对西弗勒斯说，“西弗，你知道冰玫瑰还有一个名字吗？”

“是什么？”少年迷恋地看着眼前柔媚的女郎，她真好看，比出现在《预言家日报》上的时候还要好看，他九岁就爱上了她，她是火焰，他是永远扑向她的飞蛾。

“冰玫瑰又叫水中之月。夜晚时，月亮映照在水面上，看起来好像能捞起来一样，可是你却绝不能去碰它，因为你一碰它，它就全毁了。这个也一样，这个红色的晶体的四周有透明水晶保护，要是破坏了这些水晶，它内核的颜色也会立刻褪掉，变得支离破碎，所以呢，这块石头只能用来看。任何人，包括它的主人在内都不能碰到它。”莉莉看着眼前的少年，对着他轻柔地微笑。

是的，禁忌的月亮是绝对不能触碰的，但他碰了，他碰了那个月亮，于是他受到了惩罚。

他十六岁的时候就已经比莉莉高了，她坐在他腿上轻柔地吻他，整个暑假他们都在一起，禁忌的恋情常常让他全身发抖。

“你的未婚夫怎么办？”他躺在她的红发上，她的手放在他赤裸的胸膛上。

“嗯……我没想过。”莉莉眨巴着眼睛，“西弗，我们活在当下好吗？有一秒快乐就享受一秒，将来如果受到了惩罚，也不要喊疼。”

“为你我可以付出一切，”他翻身搂住她，柔滑的皮肤挨在一起，“什么惩罚我都不在乎。”

梅林，他收回那句话，他在乎，他的惩罚如此之重，却与他本人完全无关。

一句话也没留下，莉莉离开了科克沃斯，她结婚了，又过了一段时间，她被伏地魔杀了，只留下了两岁的女儿“哈莉”。

十二年过去了，哈莉长大了，有着酷似莉莉的脸。

“什么？哈莉的名字被丢进了火焰杯？”西弗勒斯惊怒不已地拍了桌子，“邓布利多你的魔力完蛋了是吗？她根本不够年龄，我不允许她参加！”

“契约已经达成了，西弗勒斯，无法解除，哈莉必须参加，你还是尽量跟我在一起保护好她吧。”老校长不理会蛇王的毒液，摇摇头离开了。

“她现在在哪？”西弗勒斯在后面喊。

“跟其他勇士去拍《预言家日报》的宣传照片了。”

黑袍子在身后翻飞，西弗勒斯一把推开了那间空教室的门。

化妆师正在给哈莉化妆。

“西弗，西弗，你来看我拍照啊？”额头上带着疤痕的少女对他挥手。她留着黑色短发，四肢纤长，不像个少女，更像个男孩子。

“退出比赛。”他皱着眉说。

“邓布利多说不行。”哈莉立刻做可怜状，“不是我自己扔进去的，罗恩因为这个都不理我了。”

“那就开始比赛后弃权。”

“那可不行，多丢人啊，既然参加比赛就要全力以赴！”哈莉扬起眉毛。

“不弃权？”西弗勒斯眯起眼睛危险地说。

“不行。”绿眼睛很坚定。

伸手捏住她的脸拧了三圈，西弗勒斯冷哼一声转身就走。

“啊啊啊啊啊，好疼！”哈莉顿时流了满脸的眼泪，化妆师在一边崩溃的狂叫“妆花了！”

抓起手边的粉饼盒，哈莉向着西弗勒斯的背影扔了过去，正中他的后脑勺。

“格兰芬多扣五十分！”

西弗勒斯有资格对哈莉指手画脚，因为他是她的监护人，当年伏地魔去杀莉莉一家时，佩妮跟莉莉在一起，那一夜发生了惨烈的大爆炸，所有的人包括伏地魔尸骨无存，凤凰社们只在废墟里找到了两岁的哈莉，神奇地毫发未伤，她成了“大难不死的女孩”。

西弗勒斯悲痛欲绝，经过一番商议，西弗勒斯收养了哈莉。他一个人把她养大，养成了一个假小子。

她瘦瘦高高，性格活泼，骑飞天扫帚不会比任何一个男孩子差。

两人大吵一架，丽塔斯基特嗅到了八卦的味道，她追了出去，拦住斯内普，羽毛笔自己站在了羊皮纸上。

“哈莉是当年除掉神秘人的女英雄莉莉伊万斯的女儿，您也是莉莉的老友，我觉得她们简直长得一模一样，您觉得呢？

“哪里像？”西弗勒斯扯起一边嘴角，语调里满满的鄙夷，“莉莉就长她那样？前后不分？”

丽塔斯基特的生花妙笔也没办法写下去了，哈莉的确，毫无身材，“可……她的眼睛……”

“不觉得！”他冷笑着走开了。气得丽塔想要摔笔。

哈莉跟莉莉一点都不像，西弗勒斯的眼神暗淡了下去，他强调，完全不一样。

“你叫西弗勒斯？那我叫你西弗吧，”十九岁的莉莉靓丽得像一道闪电，夏天轻薄的衣服勾勒出她完美的身材，她对着西弗勒斯招招手，“想要我的旧课本？没问题，来我家吧，我整理给你。”

“谢谢你，我用完会还给你的。”西弗勒斯涨红了脸。

“脸红了？哈哈哈哈，你真可爱。”莉莉伸手拉住小小的西弗勒斯的手，“别怕，姐姐不吃人……姐姐还有很多书哦，你要不要看？”

借书还书让两个人很快熟悉了起来，莉莉正在参加傲罗集训，很累，却很开心。

“姐姐是傲罗，会保护西弗的。”她对他说。

“那……姐姐，你有男朋友吗？”他的脸要滴血了，手指攥住他皱巴巴的衬衣。

“嗯，有。”莉莉点点头，看到他的眼神暗淡下去了，“哎呀，西弗，难道你喜欢我？我比你大很多啊，等到你长大，姐姐就老了，变丑了。”

“不会的，我永远喜欢姐姐。”西弗勒斯拼命摇头。

“那……姐姐等你长大哦。”莉莉戏谑地低头亲了一下西弗勒斯的额头，看到他的脸瞬间变成了番茄。

门口传来了敲门声，西弗勒斯知道是谁，他拉下脸：“进来。”

“西弗，对不起。”哈莉从门口可怜兮兮地伸进一颗头，“我今天不应该用粉饼盒扔你。”

“哼。”西弗勒斯冷哼了一声。

“那个……扣分……可以撤销一下吗？”她今天回到格兰芬多公共休息室感受到了极大的世态炎凉，违规参赛，扣分大王，除了赫敏没人跟她说话了。

其实赫敏也很不高兴：“我已经听赫奇帕奇的同学说了，你攻击教授，扣你五十分一点都不多，你今年又没有魁地奇比赛，你觉得这五十分你要用什么补上？用您那张大脸吗？”

于是她偷偷跑来了，西弗很宠爱她，他一定会给她撤销扣分的。

“除非你退出三强争霸赛。”他冷笑。自从哈莉入学之后，伏地魔就越来越活跃，每年搞事。现在哈莉莫名其妙参赛，这里面一定有鬼。

“求求你了，西弗，我以后一定听你的话，”她溜到他身边，扯着他的袖子摇摇晃晃。

“不行。”

“求求你了，西弗，你是世界第一大帅哥，头发一点都不油！”

“格兰芬多……”

哈莉立刻五体投地，趴下了，“我错了，斯内普教授大人有大量……”

“快起来！你的肚子贴在地板上会受凉的，到时候拉肚子别怪我没提醒你。”

“求……”哈莉趴在地上不起来。

“……格兰芬多加四十五分。”还有五分是必须扣的。

“哇，西弗你真的太好了，我爱你！”哈莉从地上跳起来，抱住西弗勒斯，在他脸上亲了一下，然后欢天喜地地走了。

西弗勒斯叹了一口气，哈莉为什么这么傻，是他教育不当吗？还是小时候偷喝他的魔药毒傻了？看来三强争霸赛他必须全程参与了，他必须保护她。

从枕头底下拿出一张莉莉的照片，漂亮的女人在上面对他笑，西弗勒斯眯起眼睛：“莉莉，我不会再犯错了，我会保护好她的，你放心。”


	2. 火百合

莉莉敲了敲蜘蛛尾巷的窗户，“西弗，来，我带你出去玩。”

“莉莉，你喝多了。”四年级的西弗勒斯打开了窗无奈地叹了口气，一身酒气的漂亮姑娘正趴在飞天扫帚上，绿眼睛里满是烟雾迷离。她醉成这样还能骑扫帚？他的房间可是在二楼，“你这属于酒驾。”

“啥？你说啥？我听不清……”莉莉把头甩得像拨浪鼓，“魔法部都是些混蛋，部长是大混蛋，司长是小混蛋，想占我便宜？哼！”

“什么？”西弗勒斯拽着她的扫帚，把莉莉从窗口拉了进来，“谁？谁想占你便宜？”

“别怕，西弗，他一点便宜也没占到，”莉莉笑眯眯地拍拍他的脸，“我把他变成了青蛙，现在还在魔法部的喷泉里泡着呢！”

“要是我成年了就好了，就能保护你了。”西弗勒斯叹了一口气，扶着摇摇晃晃的莉莉让她躺在他的床上。

“嘿嘿，我不需要你保护，我是世界第一女傲罗。”莉莉往后一倒，却没松手，把西弗勒斯也拽到了床上。

一头撞在莉莉柔软的胸口上，西弗勒斯涨红了脸，而莉莉一沾到床就睡着了，她好像觉得他是个什么抱枕，搂着揉了揉，闭上了眼睛。

这是梦，这是梦，十四岁的西弗勒斯轻轻地伸手搂住莉莉的腰，也不管现在的姿势有多难受，他闭上眼睛笑了。他爱她，从看到她的第一眼开始。

宣传照片拍了很久，除了裁判，摄影师建议霍格沃茨教授们也跟勇士合个影，这样有师生传承意义的照片上《预言家日报》也很好看。邓布利多问斯内普去不去，得到了他一个嘲讽的白眼。

丽塔斯基特在斯内普那里触了霉头，心里十分生气，于是她趁着采访的机会，把哈莉抓进了扫帚间。

问了几个常规问题之后，丽塔不怀好意地说：“你是跟着斯内普教授长大的对吧？”

“是的。”哈莉有点紧张地说。

“为什么你跟着他生活？你不是有爸爸吗？为什么不跟着你爸爸生活？斯内普教授收养你的时候还很年轻吧？他现在也不老，三十几岁？”八卦记者露出了狐狸尾巴。

“额……我……他……”哈莉结结巴巴地答不出来，她从来没有想过这个问题。

“斯基特小姐，我想你的问题已经超出我们许可的范围了。”扫帚间的门被拉开了，忽然而来的光线让哈利捂住了眼，邓布利多站在那里，低头看着他俩，“魔杖检测仪式要开始了，我们的勇士可不能躲在扫帚间里。”

哈莉深吸了一口气，感激地看了邓布利多一眼，匆匆忙忙地离开了扫帚间。

邓布利多看着哈莉，表情越来越凝重，化了妆的哈莉真的太像莉莉了，特制的修身勇士制服穿在她身上，让她看起更加纤细白皙，她长大了，不再是个小孩子了。

“据我所知，哈莉并不是个循规蹈矩的女孩。”丽塔斯基特意有所指地说。

“谢谢你，丽塔，但我不是勇士，没办法接受你的采访。另外我很喜欢你上周把我写成僵硬的老疯子的那篇文章。”邓布利多笑的特别和善。

偷偷翻了个白眼，丽塔收起羽毛笔，回空教室去了。

折腾的一天终于拍好了照片，检测好了魔杖，之后除了每场比赛之后还有血液检测，不会再有什么检测了。

终于结束了，哈莉现在觉得自己饿死了。

“哈莉，祝你成功。”塞德里克冲着哈莉笑笑，“你平时也该化化妆，很适合你。”

“咦？真的？西弗总说我化妆脸像猴屁股。”哈莉找个面镜子照了照，哇，镜子里这个美女是谁？我要去让西弗看看。

她蹦蹦跳跳地向着斯莱特林地窖跑去，路上碰见了德拉科马尔福，他看见她目瞪口呆，“哈莉？你是哈莉？”

“哈哈，想不到老娘这么美吧？”哈莉的鼻子快翘到天上了。

“身为霍格沃茨勇士，我希望你用词稍微文明点。”麦格教授从她身后冒了出来，一脸不善地看着她，“跟我走，哈莉，我有很多关于比赛的事情要跟你说。”

没想到老麦格这么啰嗦，等哈莉从她办公室出来，已经快到宵禁时间了，她引以为傲的妆容已经被她揉得差不多完蛋了。最重要的是她没吃晚饭，饿的受不了，她瞅了一眼麦格教授没出来，立刻撒开双腿向着斯莱特林地窖跑去，西弗勒斯宿舍里一定有好吃的。

斯内普不在宿舍，哈莉熟门熟路地从柜子里拿了一块南瓜馅饼开心地吃了起来，一边吃一边溜达，目光不小心扫到了西弗勒斯的床，有什么从他枕头下面露了出来。

想都没想，哈莉一把掀开了西弗勒斯的枕头。

噫～全是我妈妈的照片。哈莉撇了撇嘴，她一直知道西弗勒斯喜欢莉莉，他从来没瞒她。

这个老变态每天晚上看着我妈的照片XXX吗？她猥琐地想。（霍格沃茨到底教了你什么啊哈莉！）实际上她有点嫉妒，所有人都说她长得像莉莉，只有他说不像！她哪里不如她妈妈？

不过，妈妈的这些照片真漂亮啊！哈莉学着莉莉的样子凹了一个造型，我做出来为什么感觉差那么多？哈莉疑惑地想，对比了对比，哦，似乎胸部差了不只一点。

没关系，乳沟就像海绵里的水，挤挤总会有的！哈莉一把脱下袍子和上衣，用魔杖给自己的内衣变出来两坨大海绵，然后一挤，很好，事业线有了！

再对着镜子凹一个造型，很好，有内味了！

西弗勒斯进来的时候就看到哈莉上身只穿一件内衣对着镜子搔首弄姿。

“你在干嘛？”他皱着眉头说，“这里是我的卧室，要换衣服去自己宿舍里换。”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”哈莉吓了一大跳，她捂住胸口，可看到西弗勒斯平静无波的表情，又有点生气，“你难道没有其他可以说的？有个女孩子裸身站在你房间里啊！”

“如果肚子受凉的话……”

哈莉一把把莉莉的照片扔到了他脸上，“你就一辈子看她看到死吧。”

好吧，西弗勒斯叹了口气，“拜托你，请你把你那令人烦恼，看了眼睛会晕眩的美丽肉体遮起来好吗？我已经快兴奋的连晚上都睡不着了。”他一边说一边把手里的一大堆魔药论文放到了桌子上，然后给自己倒了杯茶。

“你面无表情地说这种话谁会信啊！”哈莉大叫。

“那你让我怎么说呢？”西弗勒斯眯起眼，走向哈莉，“格兰芬多扣五十分？”他把她的袍子丢在她身上。

一听到扣分，哈莉立刻怂了，她七手八脚地套上衣服，拿起吃了一半的南瓜馅饼落荒而逃！

叹了口气，西弗勒斯收起被哈莉翻的乱七八糟的照片，放回枕头下面。他从衣服里拉出一根链子，是他送给莉莉的那条冰玫瑰项链——你绝不能去碰她，因为你一碰她，她就全毁了。

没有谁比西弗勒斯更知道哈莉有多像莉莉，他甚至忽悠她把头发剪短了来拉大这种不同，可没有什么用，她甚至连背影都那么像她。

他闭上了眼睛，她就在我的眼前，却又像月亮一样遥不可及，我现在的这种痛苦，可能就是我触摸了那个月亮的惩罚。

五年级的夏天，西弗勒斯又落入了掠夺者的陷阱，被头朝下倒挂了起来，嘴里灌满了肥皂水，掠夺者喊谁想看鼻涕精脱内裤？

“你们在做什么？把他放下来！”莉莉用魔杖指着那几个男孩子，冷下了脸，“谁允许你们这么做的？啊，我认识你们，我刚刚讲座的时候，你说你想做傲罗？”她用魔杖点指着领头的那一个。

今天莉莉代表傲罗司来霍格沃茨招新，她从礼堂出来，想去找西弗勒斯吃顿午饭，一下子就看到了黑湖边围了一群人。

“伊万斯小姐，您听我们解释，我们不是……是他的错，他是个喜欢黑魔法的坏蛋，将来一定会成为黑巫师的。”男孩们惊慌失措，慌乱地将西弗勒斯放了下来。傲罗伊万斯是他们的偶像啊，这下她对他们的好印象全毁了。

“我倒觉得你们这么喜欢欺负人，将来更容易成为黑巫师。”莉莉冷笑着说，“现在立刻给我滚蛋，你们知道傲罗执勤时，可以直接使用不可饶恕咒吧？”

掠夺者们落荒而逃，围观的那些学生在莉莉一出现的时候就跑光了，偌大的黑湖边静悄悄的，只剩她俩。西弗勒斯把嘴里的肥皂泡泡吐干净，觉得心里还是一阵阵恶心。

“西弗，你没事吗？他们总在学校这样欺负你？”莉莉伸手顺着他的后背，挥了挥魔杖，帮他清理干净了气管食管里的肥皂泡。

“你走好吗？让我一个人呆会，我不需要你管！你这个多管闲事的……”西弗勒斯根本没想到会被莉莉看到自己被欺负的窘态，他只觉得万念俱灰，强烈的自尊心让他只想让她赶紧离开！

“啪，”一个耳光抽在西弗勒斯脸上，“你说什么？清醒点！”莉莉冷冷地说。

西弗勒斯抬起眼睛，里面不知道是泪还是呕吐泛起的水雾：“我很清醒，你不要再可怜我了，你为什么要对我好呢？如果你永远都不会爱我？”

默默地盯着西弗勒斯看了很长时间，莉莉叹了口气，“你怎么知道我永远不会爱你？要是我爱你呢？”

没等西弗勒斯反应过来，莉莉捧住他的脸吻了上去，柔软的嘴唇贴在他苦涩的嘴唇上，认真地品尝起来，没有喜欢就不会越走越近，没有好感就不会念念不忘，年龄差算什么呢？

她伸出舌头轻轻地舔了舔他的唇和牙齿，撬开他的嘴，他品尝到了她的甜味，长叹了一声，伸手抱紧了她。

我只要得到月亮，就没有什么可害怕的了，也没有什么更重要的东西去珍惜了。其他？管他呢，什么都毁了我都无所谓。我只要我的月亮。——当时他想的多么简单啊。


	3. 风信子

当哈莉跳到西弗勒斯面前，悄悄告诉他第一个项目是火龙的时候，西弗勒斯只是沉默的看了她一眼。

“弃权吧，我觉得以你的运气，大概率是最大的那一条。”哈莉的运气从她活着被海格从废墟里救出来开始，就已经用光了。

“哈啊哈，乌鸦嘴！”哈莉气呼呼地跑开了，“我一定会让你看到我英姿飒爽地打败火龙的，然后成为我的粉丝。”如果妈妈可以打败那么多危险的黑巫师，那我也可以。

“跑的快一点，别被烤成圣诞节烤鹅。”嘴里说着刻薄的话，西弗勒斯的眼神却非常凝重，火龙？天啊，邓布利多安排的项目太危险了。

于是他跑去校长办公室拍桌子，烦的老校长跟他保证每一只龙都被锁链锁在一定范围里，绝对没有他宝贝的火弩箭飞的快，他才放心地离开。

“西弗勒斯，你要分清楚，她是哈莉，不是莉莉。”邓布利多语重心长地说，他看的很清楚，渐渐长大的哈莉对西弗勒斯绝对不是女儿对爸爸的感情，而且她有着不次于莉莉的好胜心。“你清楚你们之间的关系对吧？”

“我知道。”西弗勒斯叹了一口气，他知道，他很清楚。

不管西弗勒斯有多么不愿意，第一场比赛都很快开始了，就像他乌鸦嘴说的一样，哈莉一把就抽中了最大最凶猛的匈牙利树蜂龙，但哈莉一点都不怕，越难她就越喜欢挑战。

“西弗应该去做先知啊，料事如神。”她哈哈大笑，大跨步走进了赛场。周围坐满了黑压压的人，西弗在哪里呢？不管在哪里都在看着她对吧。

“火弩箭飞来！”哈莉举起手大叫了一声，她漂亮的宝贝就嗖地飞到了她手里。只要骑上了火弩箭，这世界就是她的，来吧，龙宝宝，看姐姐怎么偷走你的蛋。

根本没坐在赛场里，西弗勒斯站在赛场旁的医疗帐篷旁边，烦躁地走来走去，看着塞德里克被送来了，他被烧伤了，接着是芙蓉，她裙子烧掉了一半，一路上那些男生眼睛都直了。

现在是哈莉上场了吗？那些欢呼和惊叫是因为她吗？不要受伤，不要受伤，西弗勒斯边走边念叨，可她一定会受伤的……没关系，没关系，波比治疗术很好，可要是她真的被烧成烤鹅了呢？

守在伊万斯家门口两个小时，西弗勒斯终于等到了佩妮提着一个篮子出门了。

“佩妮姐姐，我能跟你一起去看莉莉吗？”三年级的西弗勒斯咬住嘴唇，期盼地看着佩妮。

“咦？你是那个蜘蛛尾巷的男孩，”佩妮嫌弃地翻了个白眼，“你怎么知道莉莉受伤了？”

“《预言家日报》写了，她跟黑巫师战斗受伤了，住在圣芒戈魔法伤病医院，我想去看看她。”西弗勒斯把手里的野花藏在身后。

“莉莉就是太心软了，她为什么一直跟你这个小屁孩来往啊？你知道她有男朋友，很快就要订婚了吧？”佩妮轻蔑地看着西弗勒斯不合身的旧衣服。

只要能看到莉莉，不管佩妮说什么他都能忍，“我带你去坐骑士公交车，只有巫师能坐，几分钟就能到伦敦。”西弗勒斯说，“省去很多坐火车的时间。”还有火车票钱。

“真的？几分钟？”佩妮眼睛一亮，她翘起嘴唇，“那好吧，看在你关心莉莉的份上。”

骑士公交车的确很快，但差点把佩妮的肠子抖出来，她双腿打颤惊恐地下了车，再一次确认巫师们都是疯子。

他们来到莉莉病房的时候，有一个男人刚刚离开，佩妮指着他高高的背影说：“看，莉莉的男朋友，有财有貌的青年才俊，那才是莉莉的真命天子。”

西弗勒斯只觉得嗓子眼里像是吞进了一颗毛线球，又胀有痒，堵的他难受。

莉莉安静地躺在病房里，手臂上包着纱布，面无表情地看着窗外发呆，听到佩妮的声音，她只是轻轻“嗯”了一声。

“莉莉，你的胳膊疼吗？”西弗勒斯感觉自己要哭了，用魔法一下子也治不好的伤，一定是黑魔法。

“西弗？你怎么来了？哦，一点都不疼，我很快就能出院了！”看到西弗勒斯，莉莉的整张脸都灿烂了起来，她高兴地让他坐下，把他送的小野花插到床头的花瓶里，把原来里面昂贵的香水百合扔到了床底下。

“我……我在校外不能用魔法，其实我有研究一些黑魔法的反咒……”他担心地看着她小声说，佩妮在他身后发出一串儿的嗤笑。

“佩妮，帮我倒点儿热水去好吗？哦，再去问问治疗师我什么时候能出院。”莉莉给了佩妮一个杯子，把她支走了。

“我知道你的反咒一定很棒，”她安慰地摸摸他的头。

“我们来的时候，看到……你的男朋友了，你会跟他订婚吗？”西弗勒斯鼓起勇气问道。

“他问我了，我还没回答他。”莉莉叹了口气，“西弗，你会爱上不可能的人吗？明知道没有未来，明知道违背道德，也会爱她吗？”

“会，”他垂下眼睛，“错误的爱情也是爱情不是吗？”

“可成年人，要懂得喊停。”莉莉苦涩地说，他的未来比她更重要。叹了口气，莉莉伸手拉住西弗勒斯的手：“谢谢你的花，我很喜欢。”

“我还……做了一个蛋糕给你，不是很好看……”他红着脸从口袋里拿出一个挤扁的手工盒子，里面是一个歪歪扭扭的小蛋糕。

“一定很好吃。”莉莉用完好的那只手粘了一点奶油，塞进嘴里，“谢谢你，西弗。”她歪头在他脸颊上亲了一下，明媚的绿眼睛看着他涨红的脸。

哈莉抱着金蛋绕场一周，迎接那山一样的欢呼，那些惊险刺激的旋转和冲刺让她兴奋得想要尖叫，她感觉自己好像喝了欢欣剂一样飘飘欲仙，她成功了，非常快，就算肩膀受了一点伤，但她一点都不觉得疼。

“马上去医疗帐篷，你这个傻妞！”赫敏用了一个扩音咒对她大喊，罗恩激动地对她挥手，他终于不再对她发脾气了。

骑着火弩箭降落在医疗帐篷门口，哈莉一眼就看到西弗勒斯。

“西弗，西弗，我是不是很棒？”她冲上去搂住他的脖子。

“很棒，你真棒。”西弗勒斯眼睛里都是担心，他温柔地摸了摸她的头，你没变成烤鹅，太好了。

感觉血液还在血管里燃烧，哈莉盯着西弗勒斯，冲动地凑上去，吻了一下他的唇。

西弗勒斯愣了一下，眸色沉了下去，他惊讶地看着她：“你这是……早安还是晚安？”

“难道只能是那样子而已吗？”哈莉挑衅地看着他，心脏在狂跳。

“没错。”他松开她，脸色渐渐变得苍白。

“为什么？”她瞪大了绿眼睛，跟莉莉一模一样的眼睛。

“因为我们是父女。”他深吸一口气。

“才不是，我们没有血缘关系，年纪差大一点也不会怎么样！你是不是根本就不喜欢我？我不在乎你之前喜欢我妈妈，你现在喜不喜欢我？”哈莉有了个不好的预感，她的运气果然已经用光了，她感觉自己的血液一点点变凉了。

“不，我们有关系，我们有血缘关系，你一出生就做过血缘检测了。不信你可以去问邓布利多，你是我跟莉莉的孩子，所以我才可以收养你。我喜欢你，但我只当你是女儿。记住，以后不能再这样吻我。”他的脸色如此冰冷，似乎在宣布什么噩耗。

对不起，哈莉，我不该越看你越像莉莉的，对不起，我不能再硬要捞起水中的月亮了。现在你就是水中之月，你明明就在我的手中央，而我却无法触碰你，这辈子你永远都不需要知道，也不需要明白。

西弗勒斯转身走了，庞弗雷夫人从医疗帐篷出来之后，只看到了呆呆地站在那里的哈莉。

“怎么了，亲爱的，现在才被火龙吓傻吗？快进来，我给你治疗一下，哭什么？疼？没事的，一会儿就好了，来……”庞弗雷夫人把哈莉拉进了帐篷。

邓布利多从帐篷后面绕了出来，看了看双眼无神的哈莉，叹了一口气。

莉莉的雪鸮“雪儿”回来了，什么也没带回来。莉莉她叹了一口气，她邮寄出去的分手信又一次石沉大海。

“我真不明白你，他对你没毛病吧？为什么你硬要闹着分手？”佩妮鄙夷地说。

“佩妮，我怀孕了。”莉莉看着姐姐，淡淡地说。

“啥？你未婚夫出差半年，你怀孕了？……天哪，是那个男孩的？你你你……简直不知羞耻！他还是个学生！”佩妮惊恐地睁大眼睛，紧盯着莉莉。

“是的，是我跟西弗的孩子，”莉莉温柔地微笑起来，把手放在肚子上，“我会把他生下来的。”

“未婚先孕？单亲妈妈？你对得起我们的父母吗？不行！我绝对不允许！”佩妮暴怒地说，“离开这里，我们不能再住在科克沃斯了，你不能丢光伊万斯家的脸。”

“佩妮……”莉莉惊恐地看着姐姐。

佩妮狂喘了一口气，“如果你还要我这个姐姐，你必须全部听我的，你同意吗？”

“我要留下孩子，”莉莉看着佩妮，“我只要……”

“好。”佩妮冷冷地说，“孩子可以留下，但你必须跟我走！”

从那之后，莉莉再也没见过西弗勒斯。


	4. 蓝鸢尾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 考虑了一下这篇文的情感走向，我还是打一个“背德预警”吧。如果有人觉得接受不了，请答应我一定忍着看到最后。

  
针头扎进哈莉的血管里，鲜红的血液流入小小的水晶瓶子，这是赛后例行的血液检测，如果发现偷喝了“福灵剂”就会被取消比赛成绩。

两眼无神地盯着地面，哈莉对针扎毫无反应，她已经没有心情去庆贺自己取得的漂亮成绩。西弗勒斯告诉她的信息对她打击很大，她根本不想要一个“爸爸”！

抱着金蛋，把火弩箭丢给罗恩，她充耳不闻格兰芬多们的欢呼声，摇摇晃晃地回到了宿舍，一头扎到了床上，把头埋进被子里。

赫敏跟在她身后担心地想说什么，可是看她疲惫的样子，迟疑着没说出来，只是帮她把帘子放了下来。

哈莉默默地流着泪，迷迷糊糊地睡着了。她做了一个梦，她坐在一张桌子前，面对一面镜子。镜子里不是她自己，而是一个非常漂亮的女人，傲罗的制服在她身上闪闪发光。

“妈妈？”哈莉认识她，那是莉莉。“妈妈，我是不是做了错事？你是来指责我吗？”

“不要怕，要勇敢。”莉莉笑着说，“去做永远都不会后悔的事情。有些事，不做才会后悔。”

“什么是永远不会后悔的事？”

“问问你的心。”

“妈妈，我喜欢西弗，这份喜欢绝对不会比世界上任何一个人少。可是，他不喜欢我。”哈莉沮丧地垂下了头。

“真的吗？”莉莉微笑起来，渐渐从镜子里消失了。

疲惫的睁开眼，天亮了，哈莉感觉好像完全没有睡觉一样累，可勇士虽然不用考试，也是要继续上课的。

“哈莉，你没事吧，脸色好差。”餐桌上赫敏关心地说。

“还好……”哈莉啃了一口她最爱的水果糖浆馅饼，觉得一点都不好吃。她偷看了一眼教师席，西弗勒斯面色如常地坐在上面一边吃一边看《预言家日报》。

唉，老男人果然没有心啊。

西弗勒斯翻着报纸，之前拍的勇士照片登上了头版。化了妆的哈莉明艳无比，西弗勒斯好像回到了小时候，每天翻别人不要的《预言家日报》，收集莉莉的剪报。

“西弗，你最重要的宝贝是什么？”莉莉问二年级的西弗勒斯，她最近刚刚升职，请西弗勒斯吃顿好的，看他瘦成那样。

从汉堡炸鸡里抬起头，西弗勒斯红着脸说：“是我的剪报簿。”

“剪报？什么剪报？”莉莉睁大眼，你这个爱好很质朴啊。

“额……就是，一些感兴趣的东西。”西弗勒斯哪敢说是关于你的剪报，莉莉会觉得他是变态吧。

“那这个包送给你，施了无限伸展咒和防盗咒，里面的东西只有你自己才能拿出来。”莉莉给了西弗勒斯一个不知道什么皮做的小口袋。

“哇，这个很珍贵吧？”西弗勒斯惊讶地说。

“还好，出差的时候别人送的，”莉莉微笑，“对我来说没什么用，我只想要能把人也装进去的包。”

“用来抓坏人吗？”西弗勒斯眼睛闪闪地说，莉莉的工作很帅。

“哈哈哈哈，不，我要用来装我喜欢的东西。”莉莉伸手揉了揉他的头发，“小脏鸭，吃完了我带你去洗澡吧，你家又没有热水了吧？”

哈莉在课堂上疯狂打盹，占卜课实在是太好睡觉了，特里劳妮说死亡在哈莉头上盘旋，她听了两个字就睁着眼睛睡着了，梦里见到一只大蝙蝠。

魔咒课为了不让自己睡着，课堂作业完成之后，哈莉开始跟罗恩打闹。

“够了！你们俩能不能使自己的行为与你们的年龄相称？”麦格教授愤怒地扫了一眼拿着魔杖互戳的两人，“我现在有重要的事情要宣布。圣诞舞会就要来临了，这是三强争霸赛的传统部分，舞会只对四年级以上的学生开放，不过如果你们愿意，可以邀请一个低年级学生，到时候要穿上你们的礼服长袍。哦，代表学校参赛的勇士需要开舞，所以你们要抓紧时间邀请舞伴。”

舞伴？哈莉睁大了眼睛，她心里只有一个人选，虽然成功率基本为零，但她还是要去试试。妈妈说要勇敢不是吗？

报着视死如归的心态，哈莉推开了地窖的门，“西弗，你要不要做我圣诞舞会的舞伴？”

“我还以为你知道了真相之后，会对我换个称呼。”西弗勒斯淡淡地挑眉。

“你先说你答不答应！”哈莉大叫。

“当然不。”他嘲讽地对她笑，“跟爸爸跳舞很有趣吗？”

“我不承认，我没有爸爸！混蛋西弗！”哈莉把她的书包往西弗勒斯头上扔，他歪了歪头，躲了过去。

满天飞的都是哈莉书包里的羊皮纸，羽毛笔和课本，西弗勒斯冷哼了一声，想继续嘲讽她两句，忽然余光一扫，看到了一本从她书包里掉出来的《巫师周刊》。

周刊封面上，哈莉撩起勇士袍子，露出只穿着短裤的修长的大腿，冲着镜头露出阳光的微笑，清纯又诱惑。

“这是什么？”西弗勒斯沉下了脸，“谁允许你拍这种照片的？”

“这只是样刊，照片是那天的抓拍。”哈莉眨了眨眼，“怎么了？我觉得拍的很漂亮啊。”

“不行，我会联系他们撤掉这些照片，你还没有成年，这种照片不能刊登在杂志上。”西弗勒斯严肃地说，你永远不知道会有什么人拿这本杂志做什么。

“你现在又来对我指手画脚了？连舞会都不跟我去，”哈莉尖叫，“我自己的身体我自己做主！”

西弗勒斯狠狠地瞪她：“你是我的孩子，你还没成年，我不允许！”

沉默了半天，哈莉仰起脸悲伤地说：“是又怎么样？你是我爸爸又怎么样？我又不是五六岁的小孩，爸爸说的话就一定要听吗？不高兴你就阻止我啊，能束缚得住一个女孩子的，不是她爸爸，而是男人！”

“你！”西弗勒斯只觉得怒火直冲头顶，男人？她真敢说！“你才几岁？！我从小就是这样教导你的吗？”他伸手去抓她，哈莉灵活地躲闪了过去，打开了门。

邓布利多站在门口，哈莉泪汪汪地看了他一眼，他闪身让她跑掉了，挡住了西弗勒斯。

“邓布利多！你让开！我今天一定要关她禁闭！”西弗勒斯恶狠狠地说。

邓布利多叹了口气：“西弗勒斯！我说你到底想把哈莉留在自己身边圈养到什么时候？她也许是你的女儿，但她并非是你的私人财产，也不是你的情人。她没做错什么，你没有控制她的权利。”

“我没有……”西弗勒斯想说他没有控制她，明明是她想控制我，可是他忽然觉得心力交瘁，摇了摇头，什么也没说。

“我总觉得最近你们俩之间的氛围很奇怪，西弗勒斯，如果有事发生你一定要告诉我，你知道，伏地魔是不会放过哈莉的。”老校长语重心长地说。

伏地魔？是啊，他甚至都把伏地魔忘记了，西弗勒斯叹了口气坐到了沙发上。如果伏地魔没有杀害莉莉，他们现在会不会在一起？还是，就算莉莉活着，他们依然会天各一方？

佩妮是个非常传统而且护短的人。在她发现莉莉怀孕之后就带她搬离了科克沃斯。

西弗勒斯放假之后发现伊万斯老宅人去楼空，他写的信也是有去无回，几乎急疯，可是他一点办法都没有，他不知道莉莉去哪了，《预言家日报》上也再也没有了莉莉的新闻。

如果不是哈莉出生要做血缘鉴定，西弗勒斯根本就不会知道她的存在。

可是那时候佩妮坚持说哈莉是她生的，西弗勒斯除了崩溃一点办法也没有。

所以伏地魔给他伸出橄榄枝的时候，他接受了，他甚至想，你来抓我吧，莉莉，这样我就能再次见到你了。

一年之后，《预言家日报》渐渐又有了关于莉莉的报道，她成为了傲罗司智囊一样的存在，不管伏地魔的夺魂咒有多厉害，占领了魔法部多少部门，傲罗司一直保持着清醒与独立。

伏地魔很快盯上了莉莉，西弗勒斯得知这个情况立刻通知了邓布利多，他倒戈得毫不犹豫，从此成为了伏地魔身边的卧底。

虽然邓布利多给莉莉提供了足够的保护，但伏地魔有的是办法，他最终还是打探到了莉莉的住址，在万圣节那个恐怖的晚上，亲自上门了。

没人知道屋子里发生了什么，只知道激烈的白光和巨响推平了那间屋子，废墟里只剩下了哈莉，其他人尸骨无存。

西弗勒斯差点因此死了，他在圣芒戈住了一个月才活了下来，佩妮当年做的血缘检测帮了西弗勒斯，他据此收养了哈莉。

往后的这些年，西弗勒斯完全是为了哈莉活着，他给她念书，给她做饭，给她种花，内心汹涌的爱多得连他自己都惊讶，他将爱意全部倾注在她身上——以一个父亲的立场。

然而他后来才知道，他的教育少了很重要的一环，他教她魔药，教她咒语，教她草药，唯独没有教她常识。他从来没有教她，什么人和什么人是不能有男女之爱的。

哈莉并不会因为他是父亲就退缩，她喜欢他，她的一切行动都发自本心。

而西弗勒斯面对哈莉越来越像莉莉的脸，有着越来越多的无力感，扪心自问，他真的把她当女儿吗？不，她在他眼里是莉莉。

但他已经犯过一次错误，他不能再去触碰水中的月亮了。


	5. 水芙蓉

邀请西弗勒斯做舞伴不但失败了还跟他又大吵了一架，哈莉整个人都瘪掉了。但她是勇士，而且是女孩子，打扮打扮还挺漂亮的，邀请她参加舞会的男生简直多如过江之鲫，但她谁也不想搭理。

跟别人亲热让西弗勒斯吃醋或许是个好办法，但是如果他完全不在乎，那需要自挂东南枝的就是她了。

可她又必须有个舞伴用来开舞，眼看时间越看越紧张，哈莉忽然想起来罗恩是男的， “要不咱们两个去吧。”朋友就是用来坑的嘛。

“咦？我还想去邀请芙蓉呢！”罗恩眼珠飘向艳压群芳的芙蓉德拉库尔。

“嘁……她早就答应了拉文克劳的男生了。”哈莉拍了拍罗恩的头让他清醒一点。

“什么？漂亮女生果然都被邀请走了！”罗恩发出一声惨叫，“不过，咱们俩去，赫敏怎么办？”

赫敏发出一声嗤笑：“谢谢你现在开始担心我，我已经有舞伴了。虽然我不是漂亮女生，但至少有别人觉得我很好。”她把书往桌子上一砸，站起来就走。

“她又发什么神经？”罗恩惊讶地说，哈莉啥也没听见，她看着窗外发呆。

很快就到了圣诞舞会的当天，赫敏和哈莉一起互相化妆弄头发。

哈莉给赫敏抹了满满一头发质柔顺剂：“哇？赫敏你这样很漂亮啊，克鲁姆真有眼光。”哈莉震惊地看着把头发柔顺门牙缩小的赫敏，她超级美。

“你也很漂亮，哦，你头发太短了盘不起来，抓个造型，别个卡子怎么样？不过，哈莉，你的头发……？”

“什么？我先把礼服换上你再给我抓头发。看我的裙子怎么样？西弗给我挑的。”哈莉原地转了一圈。

“天啊，超级好看，哈莉你应该多穿裙子！”哈莉腰肢纤细，皮肤雪白，她的裙子很保守却很修身，深绿色的绸缎沉甸甸的好像水波，她就是碧水里那唯一的嫩色。

闺蜜之间互相吹捧永远都玩不腻，但两个美的截然不同的女孩子一起出现的时候，罗恩的嘴就合不拢了。

“我觉得……嗯……你们俩隐藏的很深。”罗恩疑惑地说，他跟两个大美女做了四年哥们儿却一点没察觉？还是她们用了魔法？

没一会儿，赫敏就被克鲁姆小心翼翼地牵走了，罗恩目瞪口呆地看着两人登对的背影，半天回不过神来。

哈莉远远地看见西弗勒斯站教师席旁边，他穿着一件黑礼服跟卡卡洛夫校长正在聊天，哈莉狠狠搂了罗恩一把，整个人挂在了他肩膀上。

“不是，夸你漂亮你也不能这样？不会走路了吗？我可不要架着你！”罗恩大声抗议。

舞会开始了，可哈莉并不是真的想跟罗恩跳舞，而且罗恩对美食的兴趣比对她大多了。跳完开场舞之后，她就跟罗恩在一边干坐着吃吃吃，拒绝了很多来请她跳舞的男孩子。

她一直看着西弗勒斯，看他先跟麦格教授跳，跟麦格跳完了又去跟斯普劳特教授跳，然后是特里劳妮……难道他要跟霍格沃茨的女教授都跳一圈吗？体力这么棒的吗？哈莉气呼呼地想。

“我们出去透透气吧，这里好热。”哈莉对罗恩说，然后两个人偷偷溜了。

花园里正在下雪，一点一点的，海格和马克西姆夫人坐在角落里，两个大块头矜持地交谈。

连海格都有春天，我居然一直只有冬天！哈莉恨恨地想。

西弗勒斯站在礼堂里，他看到哈莉跟罗恩一起溜了出去了，挑了挑眉。外面花园里都是不良约会的学生，而哈莉跟罗恩，一男一女出现在花园里，居然是去偷听海格约会。她似乎对除了他的一切都很迟钝，只对他早熟。

六年级的圣诞假期，西弗勒斯一直在打工，莉莉的生日是一月份，他要攒钱给她买生日礼物。他做了很多魔药卖去了翻倒巷，还在蛋糕店兼职送货员。

这是个白色圣诞节，从二十四日上午就开始飘飘悠悠地掉雪花，虽然很浪漫，但对西弗勒斯来说是噩耗，路变的泥泞且湿滑，他可以摔倒，但蛋糕不能摔倒啊。

在一条陌生的小路上，他千小心万小心还是滑了一下，手里的蛋糕一歪，往地上摔去。这是个昂贵的蛋糕，摔了他这一天就白干了。

“蛋糕飞来。”他几乎是下意识地用了无杖魔法，蛋糕完好无损地飞到了他手里，他一愣，顿时感觉害怕，他在校外用了魔法，霍格沃茨会把他开除的！

可是，在原地战战兢兢等了半天，他都没有等到猫头鹰给他邮寄开除信，怎么？踪丝圣诞节也休息吗？他疑惑地想，好奇怪。

自从莉莉吻了他之后，他变幸运了吗？他翘起嘴角，明天他会跟莉莉约会，不，应该说是今晚，他们十二点约在秋千架下见面，所以他要赶紧完成工作！

看着他继续向前走，莉莉套着幻身咒继续跟着他，他努力工作的样子也很帅气。刚刚那个咒语当然是她念的，把西弗吓得不轻，她抿起嘴轻轻地微笑。她可不想打扰他工作，她只是觉得十二点实在是太晚了，她等不及来看他。

午夜十二点，西弗勒斯与莉莉拥吻在秋千架下，他的手顺着她的腰肢向上爬，雪花飘飘悠悠地落在两个人的头上。

“生日想要什么礼物呢？”两人气喘吁吁地停下来，莉莉跨坐在西弗勒斯腿上，感觉到有什么戳着她，她笑起来，挑逗地扭了扭屁股，“什么都可以给你。”

惊讶于莉莉的暗示，西弗勒斯的脸越来越红：“我……我爱你，莉莉。”

“我也爱你，西弗。”他们的唇又粘在了一起，在一起半年了，也经常在霍格莫德见面，但他们之间的爱意与激情，却燃烧的越来越热烈，

圣诞节舞会结束了，只有赫敏跳了个尽兴，哈莉没跟西弗勒斯跳成舞，一直闷闷不乐。连金蛋的秘密也不想去搞清楚，她每天抱着金蛋无所事事，那样子要多丧有多丧。

西弗勒斯一点都不担心，解不开秘密更好，早弃权早好，本来她就不应该参加比赛。

只有塞德里克急的不行，毕竟同为霍格沃茨的学生，是对手也是队友，他早就解开了金蛋的秘密，知道这件事不能再拖了。

实在没办法，那天他堵截了哈莉，把她拖到了城堡六楼，推进了级长盥洗室。

一头扎到了池子里，哈莉抱着金蛋发愣，塞德里克是图谋淹死自己吗？

桃金娘从她身边冒出来，她们平时在女厕所经常聊天，哈莉对她一直很友善，从不嘲笑她，她很喜欢哈莉。

她说她偷看了塞德里克洗澡，“哦，我得说，塞德里克身材真的没得说，我是历年看的男生里第一流的，腹肌清清楚楚，屁股又圆又翘，那地方……嚯……”

亲爱的桃金娘，能说重点吗？哈莉捂住脸，觉得自己好像也偷看了塞德里克洗澡。

魔药办公室里，邓布利多耐着性子继续跟西弗勒斯商量。他刚给赫敏她们开完会，他们可比西弗勒斯好搞定多了。

“我不去。”西弗勒斯的眉毛都从额头跑出去了，“邓布利多，你老糊涂了？我怎么可能去做哈莉最心爱的宝贝？这名字谁起的，好恶心。”

“我起的。”老校长胡子抖了抖，尽量和蔼地说，“第二项比赛全程都在水里，你难道不怕哈莉有什么意外？她似乎不会游泳吧？真的有什么意外，我们再下水可就晚了，你在水下可以保护她。”

弃权不就行了？西弗勒斯想这么说，又知道哈莉是绝对不会放弃比赛的，他黑着脸，叹了口气，欠她的是吗？

第二场比赛哈莉几乎是踩着点到达的赛场，脸上还印着图书馆硬皮书的印子。

她在图书馆睡着了，还是多比把她叫醒了，让她立刻去黑湖“找到她的西胡”。

“我的什么？”

“你的西胡，你最心爱的西胡。”多比口齿不清地说，“他不见了一小时……”

“便希望全无？”哈莉背诵着，一边惊恐地瞪着小精灵，“他已彻底消逝，永不出现。不不不，不行，多比，我不会游泳——我该怎么办？”

此时，哈莉站在黑湖边，听到了裁判的哨子响，她把多比给她的囊腮草塞进嘴里，然后一把脱掉了袍子和上衣。

看台上一片口哨声，哈莉才不在乎。

她感觉到脖子两侧刀割一样的疼痛，她长出了腮，手脚长出了璞。哈莉一头钻进了水里，飞快地游动了起来。

西弗，等着我，我来了。

虽然哈莉入水最慢，但她体重轻，游的快，方向感好，毕竟在水里跟在空中有什么不同呢？

身后好像有什么跟着她，尖细的爪子拽上了她的脚踝。哈莉转了转眼睛，嗯，长出了隔水膜，在水里视物很清晰，她掏出魔杖，放出一串滚烫的水柱，击退了拽她腿的格林迪洛。

“你感觉怎么样？”桃金娘又来了，“你往那边走，我帮你引开其他格林迪洛。”

“谢谢你，亲爱的，我买裸男杂志给你看！”哈莉感激地对桃金娘摆摆手，向着她指的方向游去。

她很快就到了一片开阔的小广场，这里是人鱼的地盘，她看到四个人被绳子栓在水里飘飘荡荡，她是第一个到的。

赫敏，芙蓉的妹妹加布丽，秋张，还有“她的西胡”。他们被很粗的水草绳子系在水底，四个看上去都睡得很沉，脑袋无力地耸拉在肩膀上，嘴里不停地冒出一串细细的水泡。

她游过去摸了摸西弗勒斯，还好，人鱼没有来攻击她。她找了块尖锐的石头弄断了绳子，西弗勒斯摇晃了一下，头发飘到头顶，露出他整张脸。

哈莉愣了一下，眨巴眨巴眼睛，这难道不是一个好机会吗？她凑过去，搂住他的脖子，吻住了他的唇，把她的身体贴进他怀里。

天啊，她闭上眼睛，一种难以言喻的欣快感从每个细胞里涌出来，是的，就是这样，她的西胡，是她的。梅林啊，惩罚她吧，但她要他。

一阵水声传来，哈莉猛地松开了西弗勒斯，她看见不远处塞德里克脑袋上套着一个水泡游了过来，“走吧，他们也快来了，”他比比划划地说，然后救走了秋张。

哈莉也想去松开赫敏，可是鱼人不让，她担心地看着赫敏越来越青的脸，犹豫了一会儿，决定还是等克鲁姆来了再走，毕竟歌谣里说“他们会腐朽在这里”，她可不能让亲爱的赫敏冒险。

好在克鲁姆没有让哈莉等很久，他脑袋变成了一个鲨鱼头，半人半鲨地迅速而粗鲁地扯断了绳子，救走了赫敏。

水底又变得静悄悄了，现在只剩下芙蓉的小妹妹加布丽，她年纪最小，脸色也最差，可芙蓉在哪里呢？哈莉觉得现在肯定已经超过比赛时间了，她掏出了魔杖。

“我要带她走，”她对着人鱼大喊，“时间到了。”

鱼人们都游了过来，挡在加布丽的面前。

“闪开！”哈莉发出一串儿滚烫的水柱，人鱼们躲开了。哈莉冲上去砍绳子，一只高大的人鱼悄悄来到了她身后，他的眼睛是血红的，他伸出了尖尖的爪子，抓向哈莉……

绳子开了，哈莉拦腰抱起小姑娘，回身抓住西弗勒斯的手，两脚一蹬，离开了水底。那里为什么有一只人鱼沉在水底？睡着了吗？哈莉疑惑地想。

西弗勒斯的眼睛张开了一条缝儿，眼球在眼皮下面转了转，随即紧紧地闭上了眼睛。


	6. 郁金香

芙蓉满身是伤，她踉踉跄跄地跑了几步抱住了哈莉：“谢谢你，阿莉，天啊，如果加布丽出了什么事……”她激动地抱住哈莉，狠狠地在她脸上亲了俩下，然后盯着哈莉的头发，撇了撇嘴，“亲爱的，你头上有只水甲虫。”

她把虫子从哈莉头上拿下来，扔回了水里。

因为芙蓉搞出来的动静，大家都去看加布丽和芙蓉了，没有很在意西弗勒斯，他裹着毯子站在那里，脸色很难看。

他既然是水下保护者，就不可能真的昏迷，所以那个吻他全程知情，那柔软甜蜜的触感与他记忆里莉莉的唇别无二致，他深吸一口气，还好那是在水里，冰凉的水让他冷静。

喝了庞弗雷夫人调制的药水，众人的耳朵里冒出烟来，身上立刻就不冷了。西弗勒斯甩下毯子悄悄离开了。

在裁判的监督下，庞弗雷夫人取了几位勇士的血样，封存在盒子里，交给了魔法部的工作人员。

“我就说麻瓜的机器不好使，上次检测居然还出现了误差，不，不是有福灵剂，比那个错的更离谱。这次可千万不能出错了。”工作人员打着哈哈，离开了医疗帐篷。

裁判们开了一个碰头会，哈莉保证所有人质安全的行为因为“道德高尚”得到了额外的加分，一举超过了第二个回来的克鲁姆，观众席里爆发出巨大的欢呼声，卡卡洛夫校长脸色很难看。

但哈莉并不高兴，因为她一回头就发现西弗勒斯撇下自己走了，偷偷吻他的好心情立刻消失无踪，失望地叹了一口气。

这时庞弗雷夫人开始护送勇士和人质们返回城堡，去换干爽的衣服，哈莉松松垮垮地围着她的毯子跟赫敏返回了格兰芬多塔楼，她频频地回头，希望能看到西弗勒斯，可惜直到她踩上塔楼的台阶，他也没出现。

时间过得很快，转瞬春风就温暖了霍格沃茨的校园，邓布利多在魁地奇球场里里种下了很多小树苗，这些树苗长得很快，互相勾连缠绕在一起，像是一些小矮墙。据说这就是第三个项目的场地。

西弗勒斯对哈莉一如既往，情人节哈莉绞尽脑汁写的情书追着他飞呀飞，最后还是石沉大海。唱情歌的矮子想要坐到他腿上，下一秒就被石化了，情歌没唱出去，歌手的心理创伤还要哈莉多付钱，哈莉感觉自己亏了一个亿。

那天哈莉正在吃早饭，送信的猫头鹰们呼啦啦地飞来，又飞走了，大家嘻嘻哈哈地看着《预言家日报》，交换着家里寄来的糖果。可渐渐的，餐厅里的气氛却变了，嘻嘻哈哈变成了奇怪的“嗡嗡嗡”。

德拉科马尔福几乎是跑着把一本《巫师周刊》甩到了哈莉脸上：“我……我不知道真假，但是你……你最好这段时间谨言慎行，再也不要来地窖了，啊啊啊啊啊，混蛋，我要告诉我爸爸！”

哈莉奋力把嘴里的馅饼咽了下去，她奇怪地看了一眼杂志，封面是她从水里把西弗勒斯拉出来的照片，她担心看着他，他刚刚睁开眼睛，露出一抹安慰的微笑。

照片拍的很好，但配的标题极其可怕：《监护人or奸护人？——斯内普教授不为人知的秘密恋情》。

嗯？什么东西？哈莉疑惑地翻开了杂志，丽塔斯基特图文详实地描写了西弗勒斯和莉莉当年的恋情，并且贴出了莉莉当年在霍格沃茨的照片和哈莉如今照片的对比，她们两个除了头发颜色简直是一模一样。

“不知为何斯内普教授成为了哈莉的监护人，而哈莉又与莉莉伊万斯如此相似。让我们不禁怀疑他们两人之间的关系，哈莉为什么选择斯内普做她最心爱的宝贝，难道我们的救世主早已成为斯内普教授的禁脔？这件事与她特殊的参赛资格有关吗？”

“什么鬼话？这不可能。”赫敏吃惊地看着杂志，她跟哈莉在一起的时间最多，她清楚哈莉跟斯内普教授并没有杂志里的那种关系。

哈莉皱起了眉头，好希望杂志上说的是真的啊，她的烦恼是他根本不喜欢她好不好？

“你是不是得罪了丽塔斯基特？”罗恩皱起眉头小声说，“她把你和你妈妈都写成了那种荡妇……”

哈莉脸上惊讶的表情不见了，她嘲讽地大笑起来，“荡妇？”她重复了一遍，一边扭头望着罗恩，拼命忍住笑，浑身直颤。

“别笑了！大家都在看着你！”赫敏拍了哈莉一把，她为什么毫不在乎？

“如果丽塔充其量就会玩这一手，那她可没有显出多少本事，”哈莉说，仍然咯咯笑着，随手把杂志扔到旁边的空椅子上，“整个一堆破烂。”

她站起来环顾整个餐厅，那些窃窃私语的人都远远地注视着她和西弗勒斯，哈莉对他们露出讽刺的笑容，还朝他们挥了挥手，然后昂着头离开了餐厅。

餐厅里嗡的一声炸开了锅，麦格教授不得不吼了两声“安静”。麦格自然不看八卦周刊，赫敏一脸凝重地把杂志给了她，看到她的眉毛越扬越高，然后收起杂志去找邓布利多了。

此时邓布利多正疑惑地看着手上的信，真奇怪，他这是第二次收到一模一样的信了，怎么回事？

“米勒娃，怎么了？”邓布利多微笑地看着匆匆而来的麦格教授。

把杂志递给邓布利多，麦格凝重地说，“虽然是无稽之谈，但这种文章对学校的名誉和斯内普教授的名誉还是会有影响的，而且哈莉的参赛本来就不合规矩，我怕有人因此中伤西弗勒斯……”

“去回应一本八卦杂志很可笑，”邓布利多摇摇头，丽塔斯基特只是跳梁小丑。

“但我们应该采取一些措施，不能让哈莉去承受那些流言。”麦格皱起眉头。

“我也同意，”西弗勒斯推开校长室的门走了进来，“必须要采取一些措施了，邓布利多。”

邓布利多疑惑地盯着他，“你不要告诉我你真的喜欢哈莉。”

“我喜欢她，这一点毋庸置疑。”西弗勒斯苦笑地说，“而且我现在已经很难分清她和莉莉，就算我让她染了发色，剪短了头发……”

“什么？你是说哈莉的头发颜色是染的？”邓布利多瞪大了眼睛，哈莉被海格从废墟里救出来时，头发都烧光了，“她原来是什么颜色的头发？”

“红色，跟莉莉一样。”

麦格教授站在旁边叹了口气。

“好的，西弗勒斯，我会安排的……”邓布利多沉默了一会儿说，“我很明白你的心情，我们都不是圣人。”

然而哈莉并不知道这些事，但这段时间她能明显感觉到西弗勒斯对她的疏远，她生气委屈还没办法发火。

这天她跟赫敏和罗恩去海格那里玩，听海格大骂了半个小时丽塔斯基特，心情得到一点安慰。从海格那里出门，她遇见了芙蓉。

罗恩顿时满脸通红说不出话，赫敏看了他一眼轻蔑地笑笑。

“阿莉，哦，真巧，我正在跟加布丽散步，”芙蓉高兴地对她打招呼，“我觉得你肯定会喜欢布斯巴顿的。”

哈莉疑惑地皱起眉头：“什么意思？喜欢布斯巴顿？”

“咦？他们还没告诉你吗？下个学期你要去布斯巴顿做交换生了，马克西姆夫人告诉我的，邓布利多已经跟她说了，她也同意了。哦，别担心，我们法国才不在乎那些小花边新闻，你们英国真是爱大惊小怪。”芙蓉笑着说。

“对不起，芙蓉，我哪里都不去，我不会离开霍格沃茨的。”哈莉惊怒万分地睁大眼睛，邓布利多要把她送走？嫌她给霍格沃茨丢人了吗？不，她不走！

不管一路上学生们惊异的目光，哈莉狂奔到地窖。这是八卦风波后她第一次去地窖，她气喘吁吁地猛地推开门：“我不去布斯巴顿，我们明明什么都没有，为什么我要离开？”

西弗勒斯从书桌后抬起眼睛，冷静地看着她，她头发这几天长长了一些，头顶能看出一丝红色：“这是我跟邓布利多申请的，或许布斯巴顿更适合你。”

“什么？”哈莉大惊失色地后退了几步，“你要我走？西弗，你要我走？你不要我了？就因为那本垃圾？”她的绿眼睛里立刻充满了泪水，“我恨你，西弗，我恨你……”她转身哭着跑了，脚步声越来越远。西弗勒斯心里一阵难受，他盯着她的背影，闭上了眼睛。

莉莉，莉莉，我该怎么办呢？

哈莉一边哭一边跑，她也不知道自己什么时候跑出了城堡，直到克鲁姆叫住了她，她才知道自己已经快要进入禁林了。

“什么事？”哈莉擦了擦眼泪，凝视着眼前沉默高大的国际球星。

“我们能去树林里吗？”克鲁姆左右看看，一副鬼鬼祟祟的样子。

“为什么啊？”哈莉这时候可没有逛禁林的心情。

“不想被人听见。”克鲁姆简短地说。

关于第三个项目？哈莉不自然地跟着克鲁姆来到一片幽静的空地，克鲁姆在树阴下停住脚步，转身望着哈莉。

“你是赫敏最好的朋友，她经常提起你，”克鲁姆不好意思地挠挠头，“我……我是想问问你，赫敏她……对我评价怎么样，她喜欢什么？讨厌什么？”

什么？这是什么？哈莉只想哭，大哥你凶巴巴地把我叫到森林里来，只是为了打听女孩子？你的高冷形象崩塌了啊。而且为什么赫敏就能遇到对她患得患失的男孩，我就只能遇见逃跑高手呢？哈莉愤愤不平地想。

突然，克鲁姆身后的树丛中出现了异常动静，哈莉对隐藏在森林里的东西有一些经验，她本能地抓住克鲁姆的胳膊，想把他拉开，可是太晚了，眼前白光一闪，一道魔咒击中了克鲁姆，他立刻昏倒在地。

一个男人跌跌撞撞地从一棵高高的橡树后面走出来，他眼神迷离地挥舞着魔杖，指着哈莉。

克劳奇先生？他不是一直在生病吗？哈莉惊恐地睁大了眼睛，连魔杖都没来及的掏出来，只看到眼前白光闪烁，她眼前一黑，就失去了意识。


	7. 夜来香

哈莉醒过来的时候，整个人躺在一大堆树枝上，还好她的魔杖还在口袋里。她不知道自己在哪，应该还是在禁林里吧。她喊了几声，回答她的只有可怕的窸窣声——她身边的藤蔓抬起头来看了看她，对着她喷出一口毒雾。

这是一株巨大的蛇蔓，它会像蛇一样勒死猎物，然后慢慢地通过气生茎把猎物消化掉。它能喷出毒液，但那些毒液毒性不强，大约只有一些麻痹作用，就好像哈莉现在一样，慢慢地感觉手脚有点麻木。她开始的挣扎惊动了蛇蔓，那些藤蔓爬过来，把她缠了起来。

哈莉试着用魔杖弄开那些藤蔓，发现自己越挣扎，缠过来的藤蔓越多，弄断了一些，缠上来更多，点亮魔杖也不管用，她叹了口气干脆不动了，不知道克鲁姆有没有事，克劳奇先生看上去疯了，他身上到底发生了什么事，他为什么要攻击我呢？

或许，我就此死在这里了，哈莉淡淡地想，她不愿意离开西弗勒斯，失去了他还不如被蛇蔓吃掉，或许还能早点见到妈妈，妈妈大约会懂我，毕竟她也爱西弗。

蛇蔓的藤蔓还算柔软，哈莉躺在上面，觉得无数的星星掉进她眼睛里，不知道是哭累了，还是被蛇蔓的毒素迷晕了，她居然迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

西弗勒斯最终还是放心不下哭着跑掉的哈莉，他问了费尔奇，知道哈莉出了城堡，于是他沿着哈莉爱走的路慢慢地找。

哈莉低年级的时候他们还偶尔会出来散个步，她跟在他身边喋喋不休，告诉他一大堆无聊的事情。那时候他丝毫不介意心里对她汹涌澎湃的爱，这是一个父亲的立场不是吗？

然而现在他近乎冷酷地把她越推越远，不去看她的哭泣哀求，这样做真的是对哈莉好吗？

莉莉说过，成年人要懂得喊停。可是她对他喊停了吗？她似乎努力过，因为她说了那句话之后不久就订婚了，但最终她还是没有躲过他。

暑假的第一天，西弗勒斯刚刚回到蜘蛛尾巷，晚上，莉莉又来敲他的窗户，小别的两人热情地拥吻着，小小的房间几乎要装不下那盛大的激情。

他的吻落在莉莉的脖子和肩膀上，平时她总会笑着说好痒，今天她却疼的一缩。

“怎么了，莉莉？你肩膀受伤了？”西弗勒斯开了灯，莉莉的肩膀上有一片淤青，而且很明显，是几个手指印，“怎么回事，莉莉，谁弄的？”西弗勒斯一把抓住他的魔杖，生气地说。

“因为我拒绝跟他亲热，他最近对我很凶，”莉莉瞥了一眼肩膀，无奈地笑笑。

莉莉的未婚夫做的？西弗勒斯心里顿时五味杂陈，“他疯了吗？他打你了？”他生气地说，全身都不舒服起来，他从来不让自己去想莉莉日常怎么跟她的未婚夫相处，那不是他可以承受的画面。

“没有，他不是疯子，我才是疯子，”莉莉看到他的脸色，撒娇地抱了抱他，“西弗，你生气了吗？我没有跟他亲热，连一个吻都没有，我发誓。”她调皮地举起手。

“其实，我有什么资格说别人是疯子？”他有点沮丧地说，他们甚至连关系都是秘密。

“我们都是疯子。我和你，西弗，我永远属于你。”她一边说着一边搂住他，她的声音有一点嘶哑，带着诱惑。西弗勒斯几乎是无法控制地吻上莉莉，把她压倒在床上。

她的衣服很快掉到了床下面，还有他的衣服，西弗勒斯的小床发出不堪重负的声音，可他们都没管，莉莉闭上眼睛发出轻叹，西弗勒斯带给她的火焰是如此热烈，灵魂和身体同时爱着一个人的感觉是如此不同凡响，他填满的不只是她凡人的欲望，而是她渴望的一切。

她几乎是惊恐地崩直了脚尖，手指快要陷入他后背的皮肤，他带给她最盛大的烟花和近乎极致的快感，让莉莉几乎尖叫出声。她紧紧地抱住他，几乎没办法从云端上下来。

她从很早之前就很清楚自己爱他，她总是迫不及待地靠近他，又强迫自己退回安全范围，但最终她还是降落在这里，在他怀里，这才是她最想要的的栖息之地。

“克鲁姆？”看到晕倒在禁林边缘的克鲁姆，西弗勒斯心里一沉，出事了！他蹲下检查了一下克鲁姆的伤势，还好只是中了昏迷咒，他挥了一下魔杖，克鲁姆缓缓地睁开了眼睛，他艰难地对了一下焦，看清楚了西弗勒斯。

“教授，我被人袭击了，我没看清是谁，但哈莉，哈莉刚才跟我在一起，她没事吗？”克鲁姆揉了揉还在剧痛的头。

“我去找哈莉，你能自己回去吗？告诉卡卡洛夫教授，让他通知邓布利多，说哈莉失踪了。”西弗勒斯又给了克鲁姆一个治疗咒。

“好的，我能行。”克鲁姆扶着头向着德姆斯特朗的大船走去。

西弗勒斯握紧魔杖，沿着那些明显被踩塌的杂草向禁林深处走去。他的心扭成一团，如果哈莉出了什么事，那都是他的责任。

克鲁姆是被巫师打晕的，到底是谁干的？在三强争霸赛期间攻击其他国家的勇士是一件大事，甚至能上升到国际事件。而且哈莉去哪了？她如果回城堡喊人，两人是能遇到的，所以哈莉是被带走了？

那个带走她的人并没有刻意隐藏行踪，周围的草被踩的乱七八糟，他走的很急甚至还摔倒了，似乎在躲藏着什么。越走越深入，西弗勒斯发现了一个隐藏的岔路，似乎有人走进去之后把路口的草又恢复了，不注意看还真的看不到。

考虑了一下是继续跟明显的痕迹，还是去岔路。既然他想要隐藏……西弗勒斯想了想，走上了岔路，顺着岔路走了不远，他发现了一个隐秘的地洞，周围的草都倒了下去，洞口的土有一点松塌，他警惕地点亮了魔杖，跳了下去。

刚刚落地，脚下就有什么在扭动，这里是个蛇蔓洞！空气里都是麻痹毒素的味道，西弗勒斯挥舞了几个“清理一新”，继续向前走，还好没走很深，他就看到了哈莉。她被蛇蔓缠了好几层，昏睡在树枝堆中，只露出一张苍白的脸。

“哈莉，哈莉，醒一醒。”他伸手拍了拍她的脸，割断了缠住她的几根藤蔓。

哈莉迷迷糊糊地醒了，她疑惑而委屈地看着他，西弗？他在干什么？我在哪里？

感觉到了威胁，蛇蔓气势汹汹地冲着西弗勒斯喷毒液，他切下来一块袍子围在脸上，把哈莉的胳膊从蛇蔓堆里挖了出来，此时几株藤蔓已经悄悄地缠住了他的脚踝。

“西弗，你快走，你也要被缠住了。”哈莉终于搞清楚了身在何处，她惊恐地推着西弗勒斯，“别管我，你去找人来，我一时半会儿不会有事的。”

“现在的藤蔓数量已经太多了，我走了你会被缠住窒息的，”西弗勒斯尽量说的不那么严重，但蛇蔓的反扑是很可怕的，他故意笑了笑，“你放心，这世界上哪有抛下女儿的父母呢？”

女儿……哈莉的脸白了白，她惨笑了一下：“你不是早就要抛下我了吗？布斯巴顿，不记得了吗？”

“只是去读书，怎么是抛弃呢？你不是会在我看不见的地方，好好地生活吗？”西弗勒斯勉强地笑着说，此时一株蛇蔓已经缠住了他的腰。

“快割掉你身上的，西弗，别管我。”哈莉惊恐地说。

西弗勒斯充耳不闻地继续割哈莉腿上的藤蔓：“只要你可以好好的……”

一把夺过了西弗勒斯的魔杖，哈莉狠狠地指着他：“快走，我叫你回去，我不稀罕你来救，回去！”

西弗勒斯两手空空，惊讶地看着哈莉。

虽然已经泪流满面，但哈莉的手很稳：“救我回去又怎么样？反正你也只会是那样而已，装出一副父亲的嘴脸，可你连正眼看我都做不到！”

“哈莉，不要闹了！把魔杖还给我！”西弗勒斯生气地眯起眼睛，对着哈莉伸出手。

“别过来……你别过来！神锋无影！”哈莉大叫。

神锋无影还是他教她的，让她对付不怀好意的男人，如今切在西弗勒斯脸上他根本不觉得疼，她用了他的魔杖，威力小的可怜，只是一道小切口，她念咒的时候就动摇了，可脸颊上温热的血液和愤怒让西弗勒斯的血燃烧起来，他捂着脸，感觉身体里每一处血管都在狂跳。

哈莉并没有放下魔杖，她哭着看着他：“你何必表现的很在乎我呢？就算出去，你这辈子依然不会对我怎么样不是吗？因为你是正常人，只有我是疯子！如果你不能拥抱我，就不要救我，我宁愿死在这里。”

西弗勒斯狠狠地盯着哈莉，他想起当年在《预言家日报》看到莉莉牺牲消息时的自己的心情，支离破碎，是的，从那时候开始他的生活已经完了，是哈莉勉强维系着他的存在，把他从那些深渊和噩梦里解救出来。如果她决定要做一个疯子，他不介意跟她一起。

伸手扯断了腰上的藤蔓，西弗勒斯伸手拨开哈莉拿着的魔杖，低声说，“这可是你要的……”

他低头吻上她的唇，那滋味美妙的宛如福灵剂，他感觉他全身沉睡的细胞被一颗一颗地唤醒，任何形容词都无法形容此刻的美妙，他搂住哈莉，把她贴在自己的身上，手指抚摸着她柔嫩的纤腰，其上其下都是极乐的花园。

忡愣了一下，哈莉才知道发生了什么，她狂喜的回应他，热情而青涩，紧紧地抱着他的脖子，扯着他的袍子，嗓子里发出满足的轻叹。

蛇蔓一圈一圈地缠在两人身上，把两人贴的更紧，更亲密无间……

如果可以，梅林，我愿意承担全部的惩罚，西弗勒斯想，请放过哈莉，她是无辜的，是我这个成人的错。

“你这里的痣跟莉莉在一个位置。”西弗勒斯看着哈莉的胸口说，那里有一颗红色痣，在她的胸口正中央。

虽然哭着喊着要西弗勒斯抱自己，但当他真的抱了她，哈莉忽然不知所措起来了，他会觉得自己太不知羞耻了吧，她捂住脸，慌乱地拉着衣服。

“没关系的，就你的身材，你穿不穿也没什么区别。”西弗勒斯仍然没忘了嘲笑她。

“你等着瞧好了，给我十年，我一定会比妈妈还要大。”哈莉不服输地大叫。

“那还真令人期待，快点变吧，虽然我不在意大小。”

“西弗……你！”还没把骂人的话说出来，她的唇又一次被堵住了，哈莉像一只小猫一样叹了口气，闭上眼睛沉醉在他的吻里。

卡卡洛夫在邓布利多的办公室里暴跳如雷，“你们霍格沃茨是要害死我们的勇士吗？你们知道克鲁姆来参加三强争霸赛推掉了多少商业比赛吗？他如果出了什么事情你们用什么陪我？”

麦格教授一脸尴尬地陪着笑脸，这种时候，邓布利多居然不在，真是的，跑哪里去了。

“我要求明天天一亮就举行第三场比赛，之后不管结果如何，我们会立刻启程回德姆斯特朗，既然霍格沃茨不能保证选手的安全，那我们没必要在这里多做停留。”

“还是等邓布利多回来……”麦格艰难地说。

“如果不同意我们今晚就走，克鲁姆刚刚受了伤，我们都没嫌不公平，你们还有什么意见？”

“可是哈莉还没找到……”教授们已经进入禁林找了。

“这我不管，或许你们可以快点去找找，”卡卡洛夫冷冷地说。

邓布利多此时在圣芒戈，他翻看着治疗师给他找出来的记录，皱紧了眉头。

“好奇怪，怪不得哈莉的两次血样对比都出现了误差，她现在的血样跟她出生时的不一样啊，这是怎么回事？”治疗师奇怪地挠了挠头，“我还从来没有遇见过这种情况呢。”

“那……拜托你跟这份血样对比一下好吗？这是我从资料库里找到的，年代很久远了，不知道能不能对比。”

“能是能，但是需要不少时间。”治疗师点了点头，“冒昧的问一句，这是谁的血样？”

“是莉莉伊万斯的。”

邓布利多皱紧了眉头，西弗勒斯，再等一下，如果我的猜测不错，你跟哈莉很快就可以成为光明正大的恋人了。

如果当年的那个魔法造成的后果不是杀戮而是修改时间呢？伏地魔蛇一样的样子是不是很像个发育不良的胚胎？那些消失的人并不是死去了，而是回到了出生前，留下的那个孩子并不是哈莉，而是莉莉，她没有死，只是变小了。


	8. 曼殊沙华？

“你给我施了什么魔咒？”莉莉躺在西弗勒斯怀里，被他折腾的全身软软的，他就快要毕业了，或许到时候他们就可以光明正大地在一起了。

“黑魔法。”他坏笑着，“因为你刚刚快把我弄死了。”

“骗子，”莉莉眯起眼睛打了个哈欠，“不管是什么都无所谓，西弗，我好困，加班回来还要陪你玩，学生真好……”

“睡吧睡吧，小宝宝。”他摸了摸她的头，在外面威风八面的女傲罗其实只是一个年龄很大心却很小的女孩子，她依赖着他，睡觉的时候都要紧紧地搂着他的胳膊。

“我爱你，西弗。”

“我爱你，莉莉。”

他们还年轻，还有时间，只要相爱，他们总可以在一起的。

蛇蔓把两人紧紧地缠在地底，西弗勒斯割开一些藤蔓让他们能继续喘气，可是藤蔓太多了，他们又浪费了不少时间，所以只是被越缠越紧。

“我们等着麦格教授来救我们不好吗？”哈莉在西弗勒斯身上蹭了蹭，再亲亲我。

“如果他们找不掉我们怎么办？我虽然不是草药学教授，但还是知道蛇蔓有弱点的。”西弗勒斯认真地想，应该就在附近。

“什么弱点，弹性十足？”哈莉扭了扭屁股，她屁股下面这里可真绵软，好像一个海绵垫。

西弗勒斯拍了拍她的屁股，“闪开，我看看。”

“看什么？看我的屁股吗？很可爱哦。”哈莉一边说一边满脸通红地躲开了。

“嗯，那个找机会再看。”西弗勒斯瞪了她一眼，割断了哈莉腰间的藤蔓，让她挪到一边。

她身下是层层叠叠的藤蔓，一层又一层，摸上去却很绵软，里面似乎藏着什么。西弗勒斯试着切断了一根，他们身边的蛇蔓好像感知到了什么，疯狂地扭动起来，层层叠叠地扑向两人。

“这里应该是蛇蔓的根，帮我挡开扑上来的那些，尽力就好，”他用魔杖指着藤蔓深处，念了一句她从来没听过的咒语，一道强烈的光芒闪过，在那些疯狂的藤蔓扑上来前，地下忽然发出小小的爆裂声，那些穷凶极恶的藤蔓，忽然委顿在地，再也不动了。

“成功了，西弗，你成功了……”哈莉欢叫了一声，她扯开了藤蔓想要站起来，忘记了自己吸进去了很多麻痹毒素，身子一歪，靠在了西弗勒斯肩膀上。

“小心点，我们马上出去，”西弗勒斯搂着哈莉，钻出了地洞，此时禁林里已经有鸟儿叫了，他们走了几步，碰到了寻找他们的斯普劳特教授。

“哦，天啊，哈莉，你没事吧，你最好快点休整一下，你们的最后一次比赛提前了，就在两个小时之后。”斯普劳特教授着急地说。

“啊？为什么啊……”哈莉惊讶地说。

“卡卡洛夫校长要求的，克鲁姆不是受到了袭击了吗？他非常生气，吵着要回国。”

“哦，对了，西弗，袭击我们的是克劳奇先生，可是他看上去……”哈莉这才想起着昨晚的事情。

斯普劳特教授为难地看着哈莉：“我们在禁林中心找到了克劳奇先生的尸体……”

“什么？”哈莉捂住嘴巴，惊讶不已。

“你还是先去找庞弗雷夫人吧，其他事不要管了，”西弗勒斯搂住哈莉的肩膀，半拖半拉地把她带出了禁林，交给了庞弗雷夫人，“帮她尽快恢复吧，她整夜没怎么睡觉。”

“西弗，”哈莉偷偷拉了拉他的手，“我们会一直在一起吗？”别出了地洞就反悔呀。

“当然。”他对她笑笑，把脖子里莉莉的冰玫瑰挂在她脖子上，“这是护身符，戴好了别丢了。”

庞弗雷夫人给哈莉检查了一下，喝了一些解毒的魔药，让她抓紧时间休息一下。哈莉躺在医疗翼柔软的床上，带着笑意睡着了。真好，被爱的感觉真好。

直到比赛开始之前，邓布利多也没有回来，麦格教授带着其他人检查了场地，跟剩下的裁判一致认定没有问题之后，四位勇士站在了赛场入口。

“对不起，哈莉，害你受伤了。”克鲁姆抱歉的说。

“我没事，其实我现在特别开心，还要谢谢你呢。”哈莉对克鲁姆笑笑，笑的他一脸问号。

他们走进魁地奇球场，这里已经变得完全认不出来了。一道二十英尺高的树篱把场地边缘团团围住。在他们面前有一个缺口，那便是这个大迷宫的入口。里面的通道黑黢黢的，有点吓人。

麦格教授带着其他人走了过来，“我们将在迷宫外面巡逻，如果遇到困难，想得到救援，就朝天发射红色火花，我们会有人来帮你，听明白了吗？”大家点了点头。

哈莉对着西弗勒斯眨了眨眼，他几不可见地笑笑，随着一声短促的哨音，勇士们冲进了迷宫，

不知道为什么，哈莉碰到的障碍特别少，她听见了芙蓉的尖叫，不知道她在哪里遇见了什么，她在空荡荡的迷宫里越走越疑惑，是幸运还是诡异？她有点紧张。

在接近终点的时候，她遇见了塞德里克，两人一起打败了一只巨大的黑蜘蛛，同时站在了三强杯之前。

“去拿吧，塞德里克，你先到的。”哈莉站在塞德里克身后两米处，“快点拿，拿了霍格沃茨就赢了，比赛就结束了。”

“不，你救了我，应该你去拿。”塞德里克把手揣了起来，摇着头。刚刚蜘蛛撞掉了塞德里克的魔杖，是哈莉救了他。

“哦，你真固执。要不，一起拿？”哈莉想赶紧出去，她有好多话还没跟西弗勒斯说。

“好，也行。”赛德里克扬起眉毛，两人一起伸手握住了三强杯。

哈莉顿时觉得肚脐后面好像被扯了一下，她的双腿离开了地面，但她无法松开攥着三强杯的手，它拖着她在呼啸的风声和旋转的色彩中间向前飞去，塞德里克在她旁边……

邓布利多在一个小时之后才姗姗来迟，他惊讶地发现第三个项目提前进行了，心里顿时有了不好的预感。

“西弗勒斯，你先看看这个。”他把一沓资料交给了西弗勒斯，“关于哈莉的，不，或许我们应该叫她莉莉。”

“什么？”西弗勒斯奇怪地扬起了眉毛，他越看这份资料，眼睛瞪得越大，“你是说……她是莉莉？她一直在我身边？可是，真正的哈莉去哪里了？”

“像佩妮一样，大约消失在时间里了。我不知道为什么佩妮消失了，而莉莉留了下来，大约因为她对这世界有很强的眷恋，她不想跟着时间离开。”邓布利多轻声说。

“我……我要去找她，我们不参加比赛了，我们弃权……”西弗勒斯激动地喃喃自语，抓着魔杖就往迷宫里跑，而此时，迷宫的边缘出现了红色的火花。

塞德里克手里握着三强杯躺在草地上，满身都是血污，“奖杯是个门钥匙，”他断断续续地说，“把我和哈莉带到了一片墓地上……伏地魔在那里……他……复活了。”

西弗勒斯冲过去握住了塞德里克的肩膀：“你说清楚，哈莉在哪里，发生了什么？她为什么没有回来？”

“在一处墓地里，墓地里有一座天使的雕像。伏地魔复活了，他折磨哈莉，钻心剜骨她，还要杀我，哈莉把奖杯给了我……她说她来挡住伏地魔，让我赶快走，因为伏地魔要的是她……都是我的错，我救不了她！”塞德里克激动地颤抖了起来，捂住脸撕扯着他的头发，庞弗雷夫人立刻给他喝了一杯镇静的药剂，表示你们不要再问了，他现在不能太激动

西弗勒斯立刻起身捡起那个奖杯“门钥匙”，可是却什么都没发生，这个门钥匙已经失效了。

“西弗勒斯，别担心，我们会找到她的……”邓布利多徒劳地安慰他。

“不用，我知道了，我知道哪里能找到她，刚刚这里，”他挽起袖子，露出黑魔标记，“它疼了，它在召唤我，我只要听从召唤……”

“不行，西弗勒斯，你还不能……”邓布利多想说西弗勒斯你的身份不能暴露，可是他看了一眼他的手臂，露出奇怪的表情，他亲眼看到那个标记瞬间变浅了，然后几乎立刻看不出来了。

“西弗勒斯，我觉得哈莉没有死，”邓布利多说，“伏地魔，又消失了……”

一天后，他们靠着塞德里克的记忆找到了那个隐秘的墓地，那里空无一人，满地墓碑的残骸，小小的女孩睡在天使雕塑下面的草地上，她只有两岁大，身上没有衣服，头发也烧光了。被吵醒后，她警惕地看着拿着巧克力蛙的邓布利多，却对西弗勒斯露出傻乎乎的笑脸。

“莉莉，”西弗勒斯对她伸出手，女孩迟疑地把手放进他手心，害羞地涨红了脸。

五年后。

邓布利多跟西弗勒斯在他蜘蛛尾巷的家里喝茶，这里已经被他改造的很舒适，有适合孩子玩的客厅和超大的花园。

小小的莉莉跑了过来，对邓布利多行了个礼，转头对西弗勒斯说：“西弗爸爸，我明天生日可以邀请詹姆来嘛？”

西弗勒斯温柔地摸摸她的头说：“当然可以，是上次和你一起去露营的那个小孩吗？男朋友长得很帅哦。”

莉莉涨红了脸大声说：“才不是呢！我们只是偶尔一起玩而已，他才不是我的男朋友。”她扭头气呼呼地跑掉了。

“这样好吗？西弗勒斯，她什么都不知道。”邓布利多叹了一口气。

“什么好不好？我已经快要四十岁了，去年还被纳吉尼差点咬死，我不可能像你一样活的那么久，”西弗勒斯摸了摸脖子上的疤痕，“能看见她穿上结婚礼服的模样，我就心满意足了。我这一生几乎每天都在追寻莉莉，这种恋情我尝过一次就已经够了，够我带到坟墓里去了。”

我已经老了，她也不是那个莉莉，或者那个哈莉，往后这个莉莉，不管她爱谁，选择什么，过上怎么样的人生，我都会像个父亲一样的爱她所爱，我保证。

当天晚上，西弗勒斯抱着莉莉送她去床上睡觉。

小小的女孩躺在床上看着他，小声说：“西弗爸爸，我之所以喜欢詹姆……”

“嗯？”西弗勒斯回头疑惑地看她。

小脸顿时涨的通红，莉莉摇摇头：“没事没事。晚安，西弗爸爸。”

“晚安，莉莉。”他给她关上灯走了出去。

莉莉轻轻地闭上眼睛，带着她小小的告白睡着了。

西弗爸爸，我之所以喜欢詹姆，是因为他头发的颜色和眼珠的颜色都跟西弗爸爸一模一样。其实，我喜欢的是西弗爸爸。

可是我还要好久好久之后才可以跟爸爸说呀，因为我现在还是小孩。

我没有男朋友，我的恋爱，才刚刚要开始呢……


End file.
